DGM High
by LaviLena1618
Summary: Another DGM presentation! Life isn't the same! Time for High school! Summary Sucks! - [{Yullen, LaviLena}]
1. The Short Beginning

**Author: Hello! My dear dear readers. I bring to you a school fanfic featuring DGM characters. Now this is something I went iffy iffy on because guess what! It's Yullen. That's right folks Yullen! I'm new to the Yullen society so don't get mad at me! I don't own DGM! I do own the plot so...yeeeeaaaaa...Enjoy!**

* * *

Lenalee and Allen have been friends ever since preschool. In many times they came to each other. Whether it was sad, happy, and angry times; they trusted each other very much. Until one day Lenalee and Komui moved into a more higher society. Allen was upset, but he knew he would follow Lenalee because she was like a sister to him. He passed every grade until he made it to the same year as her.

"I'm at the airport! I don't see you!" Allen replied on the phone.

"I don't- There you are! Hey over here!" Lenalee waved to Allen. Allen hung up his phone and ran to Lenalee.

"I missed you so much!" Allen said.

"I did too!" Lenalee giggled, "So have a girlfriend? Or better yet a _boyfriend_?" Lenalee smirked.

"Lenalee!" Allen whined. Lenalee replied with a laugh.

"Come on! Let's take you to the dorms." Lenalee said walking to her car.

"Wow! Nice car!" Allen said, "Mine is with- Mana! Over here!" Allen waved to his foster father.

"Allen! Lenalee! Wow you have grown the last time I've seen you." Mana smiled.

"Are you going to live in the dorms too?" Lenalee asked.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am. I need to make sure Allen is doing his work. Not slacking off. Just kidding." Mana laughed. Allen pouted.

"Do you have to live with me?" Allen whined.

"Well, until I find a decent house." Mana said.

"Oh no! We have to get to the dorms or I'll miss class!" Lenalee said hurrying her Lexus.

"I'll see you guys at the dorms!" Mana shouted to them. Lenalee waved back in response.

"Let's go to school!" Lenalee smiled.

* * *

**_Black Order High School/Dorms_**

"Lenalee! There you are. After the entrance ceremony, we needed another tour guide. We have some new students." The art teacher, Tiedoll said. Lenalee nodded and hurried to get her keys.

"Come on, Allen. I'll show you around and the other students at the same time. Since we will be going through your hall too." Lenalee said waving to him to follow.

"Okay." Allen said.

* * *

_**Entrance Ceremony**_

"Hello and welcome to Black Order High School!" The principal, Komui announced, "I'm welcoming our new students and welcoming others into a new year. After we have some tour guides for new students and for returning we will have maps for you since you know the halls of the school. Last years top 3 students are, in 1st is Lavi Bookman. For 2nd is Lenalee Lee. And finally 3rd place is Yuu Kanda. Please give them a round of applause! Now for the awards. The Music and Arts award goes to Lenalee Lee. The Cooking and Cleaning award goes to Yuu Kanda. The Sports award goes to Daisya Barry. The Smarts award goes to Lavi Bookman. And finally the Top class teacher is...Reever Wenham for his outstanding science class. Please give them a round of applause for these students. Lenalee please section the groups for touring." Lenalee walked to the mic.

"Please stay seated until. I tell you to. Now for students with a Brown/Bronze colored scarf, headband, or wristband please follow Miranda Lotto for your tour. For those students with a Gray/Silver colored scarf, headband, or wristband please follow Chaoji for your tour. Those of you with a Yellow/Gold colored scarft, headband, or wristband please follow Daisya for your tour. Finally, those of you with a Amethyst/Ruby/Dark Blue/Black/Emerald colored scarf, headband, or wristband please follow me, Lavi and Kanda for your tour. Thank you! Enjoy Black Order High." She smiled which made some guys blush and she walked offt he stage to Lavi and Kanda. Allen had a red wristband and stood up and walked over to Lenalee.

"Heh. I beat you again this year, Lenalee!" Lavi grinned at her.

"Lavi!" Lenalee had an anger tick on her head. Allen walked up and watched her and the two other boys talk to her.

"But at least you beat Yuu-chan!" Lavi turned his head to Kanda and swallowed as an aura formed around him making Lavi and Lenalee shudder. Lenalee turned her head.

"Allen!" She went over and hugged him tight as if he was a stuffed bear.

"Uh...Len-Lenalee...I can't...breathe..." Lenalee blinked and let go. Allen, on the other hand, was gasping of dear air.

"Heh...sorry." Lenalee grinned.

"Hey Lena-lady! Is that your boyfriend?" Lavi asked inspecting Allen.

"Wha?! No! He is just a friend I had when we were little. Remember the guy I told you about?" Lenalee said to Lavi.

"Oh! The gay guy!" Lavi said. An anger tick appeared on Allen's head. Kanda just snickered.

"Gay guy? Lenalee is that what you told them?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"No! I did not! Lavi assumes things too differently. Plus they are my closest friends other than you." Lenalee shrugged.

"Yep! We took her in as soon as she started getting bullied!" Lavi grinned hugging Lenalee's head. Lenalee blushed.

"Yea..." Lenalee blinked at Allen.

"YOU WERE BULLIED?!" Allen asked shocked.

"Shhhhhh! Yea I was. Until, Lavi came up and saved me. I own him big time. So I became his friend. Kanda became my friend when we did our science project." Lenalee shrugged, "Is that a problem? Or are you jealous?" Lenalee smirked.

"Wha? I don't know what you mean!" Allen huffed.

**_-RING-_**

"Aww! Time to go to end our tour and go to class." Lavi whined.

"Wait I don't know where to go!" Allen paniced.

"Just follow us. Anybody with the same color scarf, headband, or wristband are in the same classes. Don't worry about it!" Lenalee smiled and dragged Allen along to catch up with the others.

* * *

**_Classroom_**

"Okay class we will go to the Lunchroom for the turn back memories event. Alright everyone please turn your permission slips for our first field trip of the year!" Tiedoll announced. Everyone cheered. Allen blinked. He had no clue what he should say.

"Excuse me sir! I don't understand the concept of the school..." Allen said.

"Heh! You don't have to. You just have to have fun!" Daisya replied.

"Yep! So to the Lunchroom!" Tiedoll said.

"Come on Allen! Let's go see some of the video edits Lavi and I did." Lenalee said taking Allen's hand and Lavi took Lenalee's other hand.

"Let's go!" Lavi said happily. Allen let go of Lenalee's hand, and sighed.

"Come on Moyashi...You don't want to get left behind." Kanda said taking Allen's hand dragging him away.

* * *

**_Lunchroom_**

"Look there's ours!" Lavi pointed to the computer screen. The TBM ((Turn Back Memories)) was an event to see any past classwork done in the past. There were computers with photo edit videos, preschool art work, pictures of people important others, and on the large screen pictures of developing student in the highest class ((Allen's class)).

"Look Allen! I put a photo of you our important people board." Lenalee said. Allen looked at the photo of him.

"Lenalee! Come on!" Road shouted from one side of the room, "Let's sing the song we wanted to sing." Lenalee smiled and ran over to Road.

((They sang We Are Who We Are by Little Mix))

"I know. I know. I'll never be perfect...We are who we are. Who we are. Who we are. And I'm just still me just still me!" Lenalee and Road sang.

Everyone clapped and went up to talk the two.

"I wish I was Lenalee!" Lavi whined and went to the two girls.

"Che! Moron!" Kanda said standing next to Allen.

* * *

**_Dorms_**

'Man I'm tired.' Allen said walking to his dorm. He saw Lenalee walking to the same door, followed by Lavi and Kanda.

"Eh?! We're sharing dorms?!" Allen asked surprised.

"Yep! I heard you father Mana is going to live with us too." Lavi grinned.

"But...Lenalee! Don't you need your space?!" Allen asked.

"Yea I do, but I get my own room. You, Lavi, and Kanda share a room now. Isn't that great?!" Lenalee giggled. Allen slumped on the couch.

"Allen! You're home!" Mana said coming out of his own room.

"Can't I share a room with him?" Allen asked.

"Nope! Because I'm staying here since my job is here!" Mana smiled.

"WHAT?!" Allen's eyes widened.

"Yep! I'm your P.E. teachers assistant!" Mana said happily.

"*yawn* I'm going to shower and then study." Lenalee said walking to her room.

"Okay! I'll study with you!" Lavi said happily and went to the shared room and got his books for their classes out.

"I'm going to sleep." Kanda said walking into the room and slammed the door.

"I'm going to watch a movie in my room! Bye!" Mana said slightly skipping to his room.

"So...about Lenalee...Can you tell me about her bullying?" Allen asked Lavi. Lavi sighed.

"When she got here she was just a quiet soul, until she won the music and art award for her first year. Girls started calling her suck-up and diva. She was crying and always went to her brother. When she was a senior a bunch of girls ganged up on her in the bathroom, hallway, locker room, and sometimes in the classroom. The only time she wouldn't get bullied was when she was at P.E. She would never participate in any of the sports, so her P.E. grade went down terribly. I was the only one to get a few words out of her then we got close. She told me everything even this event. She told me after she explained all that that is was worth it than getting bullied. Now I assume that she gets close to people she knows?" Lavi asked Allen. Allen nodded, "Well one day I decided to follow her to the store. Cause she wanted to pick up a few things for you-know-what. Then the girls that ganged up on her started to mock her and then pushed her into an alleyway. They kicked her and slapped her, and even pulled her hair. That's when I had enough. I walked by like I was minding my own business and gasped. They turned their heads toward me in shock. I flew to Lena's rescue. I pushed some the girls that tried to act all innocent and held Lenalee in my arms. That's when I realized how fragile she is and how much I really liked her. After that her brother and her moved to the dorms and she became one of our dorm mates. Everyday we hang out and I start to fall for her bit by bit. No matter how crazy or how weird she maybe but I always liked her when she first got here. Just by looking at her she was cute, but hanging out with her was just amazing. I never had a friend or crush that stood out for me, cared for me, or even talked to me. Yuu was one of the kids at the orphanage that I made friends with after his brother was here learning with Tiedoll. She became friends with Yuu after they got assigned partners for a science project. They got along well and even got the best grade. I just hope I can tell her how I feel soon cause with her talking to other guys makes my heart ache. I know I sound like a load of crap but...that's how I really feel." Lavi said looking at his papers. Allen was shocked with how Lavi felt and how much emotion into it.

"I never realized you would like Lenalee like that." Allen said.

"Me either."

"Wait Allen did your voice just- AHHH! Lenalee!" Lavi said shocked to see her standing there in her PJ's with her bag.

"Hi!" She giggled.

"I thought you were blow drying your hair?" Allen said.

"I was but, I heard you two talking, and-" She was cut-off.

"How much did you hear?" Lavi asked scared out of his mind.

"Halfway through." Lenalee said.

"I'm gonna go shower so...bye!" Allen went to the shower.

"I'm...sorry?" Lavi said.

"Why are you sorry?" Lenalee asked.

"Wha? I thought you'd be mad cause you like Allen and-"

"Woah. Stop. I don't like Allen. I just haven't seen him in awhile. Well I love him like a brother, not _love love._" Lenalee said, "After all I like...y...o...u..." Lenalee blushed.

"What?" Lavi blinked.

"I like y-y-y-o-o-o-u-u-u-..."

"I still don't understand you." Lavi blinked twice this time.

"I like you! Okay? Geez!" Lenalee sighed and she got up and walked to her room. Lavi grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. She had her eyes shut until she opened them to find herself in Lavi's arms.

"I like you too." Lavi blushed. Lenalee looked up at Lavi, and Lavi lent forward and their lips were touching. Mana watched from the corner of the hall and smiled. 'Young Love.'

* * *

**Author: Yaay~**

**Mana: Yes! Time to blackmail Lavi!**

**Lavi: O.o**

**Author: Bwa ha ha ha ha!**

**Lavi: Author!**

**Author: Okay. Okay. Mana give the camera back here! Now.**

**Mana: No!**

**Allen: *sweatdrop* Reviews...please.**

**Author: *runs for dear life with camera***

**Lenalee: Author! Over here! **

**Author: *tosses camera to Lenalee***

**Lenalee: *breaks camera with her innocence***

**Mana: Nooooo!**

**Lavi:Yay!**

**Author: Bye minna!**


	2. FIN

**Author: I'm back~! Since school starts next week for meh, I don't know my whole free time, but I will also post music One-shots so stay tune and review for dat thing! Yes. I will post another school fanfic and the main lead will be LaviLena...okay and other animes, so calm down in 3, 2, 1...WOO-HOO! Okay enough talk prepare for the Yullen!**

**Disclaimer: The author of this story does not own DGM...**

**Author: Who hired this guy? Whatever...enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lunch the next day**_

"Allen! Wait up! Okay. Just so you know don't go over board with the food thing cause some guys will seriously beat you up and I don't need to offer my looks to them, okay? They are just nasty seducers." Lenalee said.

"Oaky. I'll try." Allen shrugged. Lenalee grabbed his shoulder.

"DON'T TRY...DO IT!" Lenalee hissed. A dark aura scared Allen.

"Oh. By the way, what happened to you and Lavi last night?" Allen asked. Lenalee blushed.

"Nothing important." She said dragging him to the cafeteria.

When they entered, Allen was completely glued to the food they were serving. He looked so glued to the food that he didn't hear a word Lenalee said.

"ALLEN!" Lenalee yelled. Allen snapped back to reality. Some girls giggled and the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Sorry, Lenalee." Allen said and some guys walked up to him.

"Hey, Allen! Look let's get some of that over there!" Lenalee said dragging him away avoiding the guys still trying to follow them. Allen got the picture and followed her lead.

"Okay, let's go!" Allen said. Lenalee giggled and the guys were getting annoyed and started chasing them.

"Allen...RUN!" Lenalee said. Allen was holding plates and running out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" The guys said. Allen and Lenalee ran all over the field and finally up a tree.

"Shh*pant*" Allen said.

"Did you find them?" one of the guys asked.

"No, but Leo wants to see Lenalee for the dance tonight. We can't let him hurt us." The other boy said in response.

"Okay, let's go to the cafeteria. Maybe they went back for a glass of water." They left and Lenalee and Allen laughed. They heard rustling of leaves.

"What the- Oh hey guys!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Allen and Lenalee screamed and Allen threw a plate.

"Wait! Wait! Don't throw the plate! Ouch!"

"Wait. Lavi?" Allen said.

"Yea. Who else?" Lavi said, "Oh and Kanda's here too."

"What are you doing?" Lenalee asked. She was trying to catch her breath.

"Well...we were trying to get away from some desperate nerdy girls. Since the dance is tonight. Do guys have dates yet?" Lavi asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Uh. No. We were trying to avoid Leo's stupid henchmen." Allen said.

"Yea. He needed to see me..." Lenalee sighed and got down from the tree.

"Are you going to see him?" Lavi asked sorta worried.

"No. After all he needs to come to me, if he wants me. That's why I will be in the Student Council Room helping with the preparations. So...I'll see you guys later! Bye!" Lenalee skipped off.

"She's so cute." Lavi said sighing dreamily, which creeped Allen out.

"Sure." Allen said walking to the dorm.

"Oi. Moyashi. I need to ask you something." Kanda said getting down from the tree.

"Okay." Allen walked off with Kanda and Lavi walked to the dorm.

"See ya later!" Lavi called out.

* * *

**_Janitor's closet_**

"Couldn't you have chosen a better location?" Allen asked.

"Che. I wanted to know if you'll go to the dance with me?" Kanda asked.

"Wait wha-?" Allen's lips were captured. He closed his eyes and let bliss take him away. Until, a flash interrupted.

"Well. Well. Well. I do believe we have some gays now do we?" Leo scoffed.

"Leo. What the hell do you want?" Kanda hissed.

"What I want is Lenalee. If you don't get her for me I will-"

"You will give me that camera."

"And stop wanting my Lenalee." Leo turned around and saw Lenalee. She was wearing a purple strapless dress and gloves too. Her hair was in a bun and a purple flower hair clip to hold the bun. She wore red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

"Lenalee, I- wait did you say your Lenalee." Leo said.

"Yup." Lavi grinned.

"Why you-"

"Actually he's my boyfriend, and my date. So I'll take this camera and maybe dispose of it." Lenalee dropped the camera and it shattered, "Oops I dropped it." Leo clenched his teeth. He moved toward Lavi and punched his face and took Lenalee by the waist and kiss her hard. She tried to pry him off of her. Lavi was on the ground bleeding, and Lenalee finally kicked him in the manhood and ran to Lavi.

"Lavi! Lavi?!" Allen and Kanda watched and went over to Leo and picked him up and held him down. Lavi opened his good eye and saw Lenalee.

"Am I dead?" Lavi asked. Lenale sighed and she hugged him and her teary eyes released and she cried in his arms, "Now. Now. Lena-chan. I want you to take this handkerchief and wipe your mouth." Lenalee looked puzzled, but did his command, "Now come close here and..." Lavi put his lips on Lenalee, "I won't let anyone but me kiss you or hold you.

"L-Lavi..."Lenalee cried and got up and went to Leo and slapped him, "Stay away from me." She walked off.

"Allen. Can you answer my question?" Kanda asked.

"Sure. That'll be a yes." Allen and Kanda released Leo and kissed.

"Ewww! Yuu and Allen-chan are making out!" Lavi laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**_Years later_**

"Papa Kanda! Can you teach me how to fight? I want to show some guys at school a piece of my mind!" Little Ali asked.

"Sure. Hey Allen. Can you help out here?" Kanda asked.

"Okay. So when you fight you..."

**And they lived happily ever after.**

* * *

**Author: Okay. Okay I lied I wanted to make it longer but...but...I can't! The reason is...HIGH SCHOOL! Nuuuuuuuuuu! Oh well I hope you sorta enjoyed. Bye!**

**FIN**


End file.
